


See You Next Year

by flowerdoor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, krew fic, with light korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdoor/pseuds/flowerdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avatar celebrates the new year. Post Book 4. Some light Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Legend Of Korra fic, I hope you enjoy it. There is some light drinking and mentions of alcohol in this fic, also please note when Mako says the big 1-7-5 he's referring to the fact that the next year in the Avatar world would be 175.

It's an hour til midnight and anybody who's young and with a decent social life is getting hammered at Narook's, dressed in loud clothes and decorative beads, maybe dancing their asses off in the streets if they're not too drunk to move without stumbling.

 

But Korra decides to pass on Tahno's invitation this time, he scoffs and plays it off cool, even though the dip in his smile can be seen from space.

 

Korra applies layer on top of layer of clothing, each a different shade of Water Tribe blue, mostly faded from overuse. She snugly fits on her boots and hops on Naga, and whispers a goodbye to air temple island for the night.

 

“ _See you next year._ ”

 

She blushes at her overused joke, but then decides to allow herself a small chuckle.

 

Wrapped in her arms are three packages, sealed in decorative silk, each shining in the dark. Naga curiously sniffs at the objects, and Korra rubs a motherly hand through her fur in response.

 

“I didn't forget about you, Naga,” Korra grins softly “I've got something for you right in my pocket. Be patient, you'll get it soon.”

 

In a whiplash movement, Korra rides on Naga to the Sato mansion, as time is short, and her lack of punctuality can't be forgiven this time.

 

_Not on New Year's eve._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Korra's cheeks grew hot and red, and she swore to herself it must be a result from the fireplace.

 

But she knows that's not the case.

 

Asami is dressed up like a present herself, the silky dress- a dark, deep red as expected- is as showy as the room itself, with it's large chandelier and marble floors. Asami invites Korra to set her gifts next to where the rest of them lay, and Korra swears that she could see Bolin and Mako's faces fill with the same hint of intimidation she has. The two are dressed semi-casual, although Mako always appears formal with his uptight slicked back hairdo.

 

Before Korra places her gifts next to the others, she takes a count of the gifts. One, two, three, four five, six, seven, eight, _nine._ Nine gifts, not six gifts and three gifts from Asami so extravagant that they couldn't be wrapped. For some reason, Korra's expression softens into a sort of relief.

 

Bolin peers over her shoulders, after giving Naga a warm welcome, to which Naga eagerly returned.

 

“Oooh! I think I know what it is,” Bolin playfully grins, pointing at a green package with his name embellished on top.

 

“Wait and see,” Korra replies to Bolin's not-so-subtle attempt at fishing for hints “Midnight's only twenty minutes away.”

 

“Fine, I'll wait, but no matter how much you plead I'm not giving you any hints. You probably won't figure it out anyway.” Bolin teases.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Mako says while practically ripping Bolin from the gift table, Korra not hiding her laugh as she follows the two towards Asami, “Asides, from gifts what's really important is-”

 

“Booze,” Asami winks as one of her servants pulls out a slim champagne bottle.

 

“Booze is important, of course!” Bolin exclaims, his squeal towering over the sound of Mako's palm slapping his own forehead.

 

“Um, Bolin, I think you need adult permission first,” Asami jokes as she swipes the bottle out of his reach and pours a glass for Korra. Korra takes a healthy swig of the drink, and then lets it settle in like a good thought.

 

“Take a sip,” She gestures to Bolin, “Permission granted.”

 

Bolin rolls his eyes in amusement and then takes a slurp for himself, even though only a meager amount was left for him to consume. Mako on the other hand stands impatient and parched, Asami waltzes next to him and fills him a hearty glassful, she then fills one for herself. In unison, they clink their glasses and take a mature, reserved sip.

 

“In fifteen minutes,” Korra says “This year will be _over_. Damn.”

 

“You drunk already, Kor?” Mako snickers

 

“No,” Korra continues. “Okay, maybe a little. But it went by so _fast,_ like, I dunno. What I mean is that, like the three years when I was, you know, _gone._ ” Korra gulps at that statement a bit, but continues before anyone notices. “They went by so slow, so achingly slow. They felt like one really long year. Everything's changed so much, and now it's been a year since I've came back and well...

 

_Time_ _feels_ _so fast now._ ”

 

Asami rests a knowing hand on Korra's tense shoulder.

 

“Well, Team Avatar's been through a lot,” Bolin says “You came back, we stopped an Earth Empire from forming, the Earth Kingdom's went from a monarchy to a democracy, and Republic City almost nearly got turned into a pile of rubble, _plus_ you two ladies had a romantic vacation in the Spirit World for a while,”

 

“With all that going on,” Mako finishes Bolin's thought, “ Who's keeping track of time?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's five minutes til midnight, and the krew are resting outside in the patio. Korra lies reclined on Naga, while Mako and Asami peer over the balcony. Bolin, on the other hand, lays curled up in a thin jacket, shivering against the brutal wind chill.

 

“Soo, any minute now.” Mako drawls “When will we know when it's officially the big 1-7-5?”

 

“You should know." Asami smiles "When you see a ton of fireworks or hear a bunch of drunk fools scream. Whichever comes first.”

 

“Any New Year's resolutions?” Korra says “Because I can't think of any, honestly.”

 

“Not really,” Asami answers “Well, I want Future Industries to expand, of course. But for myself? I haven't really thought about. I guess I wanna just keep learning new things."

 

“Um,” Mako spoke up “Maybe um, get promoted. Or a new hairdo.”

 

“I-I'm,” Bolin shivers “Trying to make it a goal to see if I can get Pabu to lavabend.”

 

Everyone's eyes roll in one swift motion.

 

“Or get back into probending. It won't be the same without you guys, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun.”

 

They all became silent for a moment, and in turn the bustle of Republic City fills their ears. They stood still to the sounds of the partying and music, as if they were giving the year one final chance to say goodbye on it's own.

 

And at once, bursts of hot colors fill the sky, sizzle off, then pop in the air again.

 

“Happy New Year's, Asami. ” Korra whispered to Asami, as she wrapped a loving arm over her shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Asami said. Their lips met for a quick kiss.

 

“D'aww, how sweet.” Bolin said perhaps a bit too loud, while nudging a teasing shoulder to Mako's side. “Anyway, present time! Let's get _out_ of this freezing weather.”

 

“ _How_ did you survive in the South Pole, again? This weather is hot.” Korra laughed.

 

One by one, the group opens their presents. Bolin excitedly shreds through the wrapping, while Asami and Mako carefully unravels theirs. Korra, on the other hand, approaches the gifts with an equal amount of excitement as Bolin, but still undresses each gift with much more care. Despite the differences, their faces all shone with the same gleam of appreciation. Bear-hugs and thank-yous were exchanged, while an impatient Naga rested nearby.

 

“I said I didn't forget you,” Korra calls to Naga, while digging deep into her pockets. She tosses Naga a solid, thick white bone. Naga gives an appreciative lick in return. “Speaking of forget,” Korra turns to Bolin. “Where's Pabu?”

 

“Asleep,” Bolin sighs. “Knocked right out at 10. He got his present early, though.”

 

“He's spoiled,” Korra chuckles.

 

“You could say that, yeah.”

 

Mako eyes his new gold watch. “I think we're gonna go head out to Narook's,”

 

“Huh?” Asami asks “What's at Narook's?”

 

“Our family,” Mako says “Apparently grandma's a party animal.”

 

Asami and Korra glance at each other, and then let out a booming laugh.

 

“See you guys later then,” Korra says, while pulling all of Team Avatar into a tight group hug. “Have fun.”

 

Asami helps escort the two brothers out of her labyrinth of an estate.

 

“Good night guys,” Asami and Korra say, “And happy new years,”

 

Bolin and Mako slowly fade out into the darkness of the midnight, until the last hint of the golden reflection of Mako's watch fades away. Though the bustling noises of those drunkenly celebrating the birth of a new year, and the pops and booms of the fireworks drown out all sound that isn't screaming or whooping, Korra and Asami still hear their reciprocation clear as day.

 

“ _Happy New Year's_. _”_

 


End file.
